


Softly, softly

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a moment from the episode, Rogue. This was made for the 'Sunray Sunday' event at Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly, softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunray45](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sunray45).



  


[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/62272/62272_original.jpg)

  


oooOOOooo


End file.
